


See the Stars

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here, I found a star that’s more beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Stars

Sho exhaled a long relieving breath. Wide smile curled on his face. His eyes stared fondly to the sea of stars above him. He folded his hands behind his head, feeling Ohno’s elbow brushing his.

Ohno always has unusual ideas for date. Some people used the word ‘boring’ to describe it, but Sho thought the term ‘unusual’ fits their dates better. He dragged Sho to the sea several times, spending almost all day just gazing to the sea and waiting for a fish to take his bait. In other times, his idea of date was staying at Sho’s apartment with some great snacks and beers. And this time, Ohno thought spending time in a wide meadow just outside the city would be a great date for them.  
“Just like that scene in Ryuusei no Kizuna”, Ohno said with a childlike giggle when Sho shot a confused glare, “I think it would be beautiful. And... romantic?”  
And well, Sho couldn’t object to that.

Sho turned his head and found that his lover-of-uncounted-years’ eyes were reflecting the stars perfectly. Twinkling and shining of amazement. Sho pondered to find things that might be proper to be said at times like this, wanting to make the situation more romantic.  
He’s never been that good with romantic stuff, but a random memory surged to his brain. A random memory that he was sure already forgotten by every member except himself.

 _Should I just say that?_  
Sho hesitated. But he’s helpless and he really wanted to be the one who take action in this area some times.

“Hey, Ohno san,” Sho called. His eyes already back to the stars above, his cheeks were already blushing heavily.

“Hm?”

“See the stars? They are beautiful, ne?”

“Un..,” Ohno smiled. Eyes locked to the sky.

Putting away every ounce of embarrassment in his own self, Sho rolled his body and hovered above Ohno. His eyes fixated to Ohno’s.

“What?” A little bit surprised, Ohno asked.

Sho pointed to Ohno’s face, staring intently, “Here, I found a star that’s more beautiful.”

Ohno was dumbfounded at first. He almost thought that his lover has a fever or something, especially with the burning red color in Sho’s face.

“Can you keep on shining next to me?” Sho continued.

Then, all of it clicked in Ohno’s brain. He remembered it. He remembered that very line that was used in a certain episode of their old variety show. The one episode where Sho had to propose Minowa Haruka with those unbearably cheesy line. He snorted. His laugh exploded.  
“Really, Sho chan? Really? You will use that cheesy line on me?” Ohno’s laughter got louder.

Sho’s face got redder. His eyes widened.  
 _So he remember? Crap._  
“Wha- what?! I’m just-” he tried to defend himself, but he knew it was a helpless case. He stood up, brushed his shirt and pants, and then turned on his heels, “It’s getting cold, I’ll go home.”

“He- hey! Sho chan! Hey!” Ohno tried to catch him up but Sho was already starting his car engine.

Embarrassment enveloped Sho completely he got terribly mad and stepped on the pedal deeply.

*******

The next day, Sho felt lucky he had no shared schedule with his man. He was not mad at Ohno anymore, because he knew it wasn’t Ohno’s fault at all, but he was still too embarrassed to face that man right then.

He drowned himself in his job, throwing smiles and all, and stayed away from his phone for the whole day. He just didn’t know what to do if Ohno contact him.

That night, he came back to his empty apartment alone. He took his phone and saw tons of missed calls and mails from Ohno. He felt guilty and started to arrange apologetic words in his head.

His thumb was just about to press the green button when the phone rang. Ohno called him.

“Hello,” Sho answered, “Look, Satoshi, I’m so-”

“Save it for later, Sho chan,” Ohno interrupted, “See the stars.”

Sho couldn’t believe his ears.  
 _What’s this? He’s teasing me?_  
His anger built up again, “Stop mocking me. I’ll hang up.”

“No. Please. Get out to your balcony. See the stars,” Satoshi sounded like he was in hurry.

Sho huffed his annoyance but he stepped out to his balcony anyway. He looked up to the sky and see the stars, “I’m seeing them. Now what? You want to mock me further for my lack of romanti-”  
Sho stopped mid-sentence. He saw a glowing object floated in the sky, moving smoothly in front of his eyes.

It was a promotional hot air balloon. The one that big company used to promote their products. But in that hot air balloon, there was no advertisement.  


_Will you marry me?_

  
“Wha- what’s that?” Sho asked when he finally found his voice back.

“You forgot the last line of that cheesy proposal,” Ohno replied, “Now can you please open the door and answer properly?”

Sho dashed to his door and opened it. Ohno was there with his usual sleepy smile.

“I know I can be a jerk sometimes, like last night. And I’m also a jerk for not doing this until now. I guess, I just got too comfortable with our relationship that I forgot to do this and your words last night made me remember,” Ohno smiled softly and produced a box of simple ring.  
“So, my beautiful star, can you keep on shining beside me?” Ohno smirked, “Will you marry me?”

Sho smacked Ohno’s head softly, “Baka!”  
But then he hugged the smaller man, “Yes, I will.”

In his heart, Sho chanted his thanks to Yamasato Ryota and Himitsu no Arashi chan’s staff for the cheesy line.  
 _See? **My** man is not boring at all._


End file.
